Super Smash Bros. 6/Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー Crash Bandicoot) is the main protagonist of the titular video game series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Crash Bandicoot is a medium-weight character who has moderate fall speed and fast run speed. He has good recovery options with 2 high jumps coupled with third/fourth courtesy of his Crate Toss and Jetpack. He also has an horizontal recovery with his Spin Attack and good camping game by blocking other projectiles with Crate Toss. Crash can wall jump and crawl on the ground. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Norris Roundhouse: Crash performs two punches from both fists and then finishes with a powerful kick while walking forward a bit. * Side Tilt: Crash quickly twirls while doing a forward kick with his right leg. * Up Tilt: Crash "high-fives" the air with his hand similarly how he throws Crystals/Gems upwards upon completing a stage in the games. * Down Tilt: Crash does a breakdance, hitting both sides and sends the opponent into the air. Can be juggled to other attacks at low percentages. * Dash Attack - Super Slide: Crash slides forward across the ground, kicking opponents on his way. * Side Smash - Heavy Kick: Crash charges up and then leaps forward before delivering a forward dropkick. * Up Smash - Upperkick: Crash ducks and then performs a back-flip kick, sending the opponent upwards into the air. * Down Smash - Oh No Yo-Yo Fo' Show!: Crash sends off his yo-yo in-front of him, then backwards. The yo-yo "entangles" opponents, rendering them unable to move like Villager's Down Smash. The duration is longer the higher their damage percentage is. * Neutral Aerial - Spin Hover: Crash spins around with his arms on the side, making him able to "float" on the air for a second. * Forward Aerial - Flying Kick: Crash does a forward flying kick mid-air. Based on the unused move in Crash Twinsanity. * Back Aerial: Crash twists around his body and kicks backwards behind him in the air. * Up Aerial: Crash performs a quick backflip kick upwards mid-air similar to his Up Smash, hitting 2 times. * Down Aerial - Body Slam: Crash briefly pauses before spreading his limbs and belly-flops downwards Has a stall-then-fall effect like Greninja's. * Grab - Hijack: Crash uses Aku Aku, then grabs and goes behind the opponent. * Pummel: Crash bashes the opponent in the head. * Forward Throw - Twin Throw: Crash spins around and uses one arm to throw the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Same as Forward Throw, but Crash throws the opponent backwards instead. * Up Throw - Volleyball Set: Crash throws the opponent upwards and Aku Aku quickly bashes them at the same direction like a volleyball. * Down Throw: Crash lifts the opponent with both of his arms, before slamming them onto the ground. * Neutral Special - Spin Attack: Crash spins around in-place, which can be extended by rapidly pressing the button. He can hover/move from left or right by moving the control stick. He can also use this move to hover back into the stage mid-air as well. Has a small sweet-spot on the tip of a hitbox and a quite bit of an endlag. ** Custom 1 - Death Tornado Spin: Crash can spin longer and is much faster without tapping the button repeatedly. Howerver, it will make Crash dizzy for a short period of time. ** Custom 2 - Mach Spin: Works very similar to Meta Knight, but weaker and spins much higher upwards. * Side Special - Crate Toss: Crash pulls out a Crate and tosses it forwards. The crate either lands on a platform or suspends in air after 2 seconds. Crash can jump on the crate to gain another extra jump and will break it. Special attacks also interact with the crate such as shooting Fruit Bazooka to create an explosion with varying effects depending on the crates set and spinning to attract them around him for the duration of the spin. It has random variations such as a TNT crate that starts a 3-second countdown before exploding and a Nitro crate that explodes upon attack automatically. ** Custom 1 - Spike Crate: Crash throws a gray crate that have a sinister-looking smiling faces and spikes on it. When the opponent approaches, they sprout spikes and start spinning, when they stop spinning they can be broken. ** Custom 2 - Freeze Crate: When Crash throws the crate at the opponent, it will be temporally freezed, giving Crash a chance to attack them. When thrown on the ground, it will create a icy platform that can trip all the characters except for Crash, which lasts for 5 seconds. * Up Special - Jet Pack: Crash rides on his jetpack, able to control the trajectory by holding or releasing the button while flying up. Hitting an opponent will make the jetpack explode, knocking and damaging both Crash and the opponent. Crash will have his free-fall stance after a explosion before he lands on the ground. ** Custom 1 - Bounce Crate: A bounce crate appears under Crash, as he jumps high. Like Pac-Man's Up Special, if Crash uses the crate, he can go higher and eventually after 2 bounces, the crate breaks. ** Custom 2 - Rocket Jump: Crash soars vertically very high without his jetpack, however, it doesn't do damage at all. * Down Special - Fruit Bazooka: Crash pulls a large bazooka from nowhere, being able to aim by holding the button while moving the control stick up or down. Releasing early will make Crash shoot a Wumpa fruit on a straight line. A Wumpa fruit shot can only hit one opponent or crate and bounce off shields. ** Custom 1 - Crate Bazooka: Crash shoots out a Crate instead of a Wumpa fruit, which does multiple damage. ** Custom 2 - Charge Bazooka: Crash can charge the attack to make the Wumpa fruit faster and stronger, but he cannot angle unlike the default move. * Final Smash - The Invincible Aku Aku: Crash puts on Aku Aku as a mask and becomes invincible. Damage is taken just from touching Crash and he can cause knockback. Crash can be maneuvered while Aku Aku is active. Crash’s speed is also slightly increased while in this form. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Taunts * Up: Crash pulls out a Wumpa fruit and spins it on his finger before throwing it away. If Crash waits long enough, a Wumpa Fruit will fall on him, freezing him until he spins free after 1 second. * Side: Crash does a spin and faces the camera, smiling while making two peace signs. * Down: Crash performs his chicken taunt (from Crash Bash) by swinging his arms behind him on a back and cluckes some chicken sounds. Idle Poses * Crash looks from side to side like in the first game. * Crash scratches his head with his hand. Cheer * Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot! Crash Bandi-Bandicoot! On-Screen Appearance * Crash teleports into the stage from a warp orb similar how he appeared into a start of the stage in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Victory Poses * Crash performs his trademark Crash Dance. There's a small chance for him to burp out a butterfly a second after the dance. * Crash spins around and kneels with his hands in the air while shouting "BADABAAAAAHHH!" * Crash breakdances before laying down sideways, pointing and smiling while winking. Based on the intro cutscene on N.Sane Trilogy. Victory Theme: https://youtu.be/AKSRSAvN2Tw?t=10 (Crash/Coco Trophy Presentation - Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled) Losing Pose * Crash claps his hands to the winner, his eyes vacant and his tongue hanging out. Trophy Description Crash has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Crash Bandicoot Ever since Dr. Neo Cortex created him, Crash Bandicoot has been a thorn in his side, foiling the mad scientist's every plot. Crash Bandicoot has been through quite a lot since his creation, from time-traveling to go-karting, and in this game, he's brought all of the zaniness from his past adventures along with him. Just look at how fast he spins! * Crash Bandicoot (PS1, 1996) * Crash Twinsanity (GCN, 2004) Crash Bandicoot (Alt.) Our favorite bandicoot's Neutral Special is his classic Spin Attack, letting him ascend at various angles depending on where the control stick is directed toward. He can even use his jetpack to fly into the air in 8 directions and even shoot Wumpa fruits from a bazooka while aiming freely around. Crash's Side Special, Crate Toss, allows him to chuck up a TNT or Nitro Crate and then throw it at opponents for 3 seconds until... KABOOM!! * Crash of the Titans (WII, 2007) * Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy (SWITCH, 2017) Classic Mode: N.Sane Adventure Crash fights different characters in various stages, referencing some of the bosses he faces in the first three Crash Bandicoot games. Costumes * Orange fur, blue jeans * Brown fur, camo jeans (Crunch) * Yellow/white fur, sky blue jeans (Coco) * Red/pink fur, white jeans (Tiny Tiger) * Blue fur, grey jeans (Ripper Roo) * Green fur, brown jeans (Dingodile) * Grey fur, black jeans (Nina Cortex) * Large eyebrows and teeth, green jeans (Fake Crash) Trivia * When shielding, Aku-Aku appears in-front of Crash as he does a "double-biceps" pose like in Crash of the Titans. * When KO'd at a below blast line, Crash's shoes will fly off like in one of his death animations in the classic games. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Crash Bandicoot